Francis Abused
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: Francis gets Student of the week at school, but Fred, his father dosent like the idea. When Francis comes home to announced the news to Luna, Fred enters and attacks Francis violently until Francis fell unconscious. Characters are from "Francis and Snivy's Adventure", and some of my real life Friends. Luna X Francis.


Welcome to my new one shot. In this one shot, Francis gets abused by Fred, his father. This comes after Francis got student of the week at school. This is a rated M one shot, and there will be knives, and a gun, but no bad words. My advice, this story is not for the faint of heart. Here we go, and without further delay

Opal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything

BLOOD WARNING LEVEL 5 IN EFFECT

WEAPON WARNNING LEVEL 4 IN EFFECT

LOS ANGELES AREA- FEBRUARY 7TH – FRANCIS'S SCHOOL

It was a nice day in Los Angeles where Francis is now at school. For Francis, this looked like a normal school day, but he would soon find out that this week is special for him.

FRANCIS'S HOUSE- LUNA'S ROOM

Luna, who is Francis's girlfriend, is now playing NHL 13 on Francis's PS3. She is allowed to play because Francis said she can play. Luna then hears her phone ring. She answered the phone.

"Hello" Luna said

"Is Francis there?" Fred, who is Francis and Luna's dad asked

"No, he is at school now" Luna answered

"DONT GIVE ME THAT ANSWER!" Fred yelled

When Luna heard the response, she dropped the phone in shock. She picked it up again and talked to Fred

"What's going on?" Luna asked

"HE BETTER NOT WIN **BARRISTER** OF THE WEEK, OR ELSE...!" Fred yelled

"He earns it" Luna said

"NO HE DOES NOT!" Fred yelled and hang up on the phone.

Luna was shocked to hear the response. Francis deserved to be Barrister of the week for his kindness and hard work.

FAN TIME

**Barrister of the week-** This is another term for 'Student of the week'. Barrister is our school motto, and that is why it is called 'Barrister of the week'. This award is given to a student that is well deserving. This week, I got the award, and I get to watch myself on Friday on Campus News, our TV news program at school.

FRANCIS'S SCHOOL- PERIOD 6

Francis is now in his musical theater class where he is going to sing with the class, since every Friday is music day. He has no idea that his friend Jennifer is about to give him a surprise.

"I have a surprise for you" Jennifer said

"What is it Jennifer?" Francis asked

"Congrats, you are this weeks Barrister of the week" Jennifer said

"No way, thank you" Francis said

"Lets interview you outside" Jennifer said

"Ok" Francis said

FRANCIS'S HOME- 2 HOURS LATER

Francis has arrived at home to tell Luna the good news.

"Luna, Im home" Francis said

"Coming" Luna said

Luna arrives near Francis.

"I got student of the week" Francis said

"Congrats Francis..." Opal said coming downstairs from her room before being cut off by Fred.

"HOW DARE YOU GET STUDENT OF THE WEEK! YOU SHALL NOW GET PAIN!" Fred yelled as he aims a gun toward Luna's arm.

Luna braces for impact that might injure her, but it never comes, because Francis runs in front and takes the shot to his right arm, Francis weakly falls to the floor. Luna tries to carry Francis, bit Fred fired another bullet toward Francis's right leg.

"AHHHHHH!" Francis yelled in intense pain

"Hang in there!" Luna yelled

"ILL KILL YOU TOO!" Fred yelled as he uses a knife to attack Luna.

Francis sees the attack heading for his girlfriend. He uses the last of his energy to take the attack. Once he took the attack, he fell unconscious due to blood loss, but that wasn't the end of the pain.

"FRANCIS NOOOOOOOO!" Luna yelled

Opal heard the yell and opened her room to allow shelter for the unconscious Francis, and Luna, but Fred gets there first and grabs Francis and slams his arms into the wall. Luna heard the crack that no one wants to hear. Francis's arms are now injured.

"STOP IT! YOU ARE KILLING HIM!" Luna yelled

"THATS WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Fred yelled

Luna then sees Fred use a gun to aim for Francis's head to kill him. Luna steps in with her arm up to take the attack to save her boyfriend. Luna remained conscious after the attack, but she was bleeding. Opal called the police as this was happening. The police came 10 minutes later. Fred was arrested, and the ambulance took Francis into the hospital.

2HOURS LATER AT THE LOS ANGELES MEDICAL CENTER

The doctors have confirmed that Francis was abused physically, but will survive. He will remain unconscious for the next 4 days or so. Luna also fell unconscious because of her blood loss, but she revives 2 minutes later. Luna saved Francis, and Francis saved Luna that day.

4 DAYS LATER

Francis has revived from his injuries, and thanks Luna for saving him.

"Luna, thank you for saving me. You too Opal" Francis said

"No problem" Opal said

"I believe it was you who saved me from what happened to you" Luna said

Francis and Luna kiss each other.


End file.
